They're Watching
by Ickleamykins
Summary: Bosco has to help out Jimmy.
1. Default Chapter

Every day is the same. I wake up to the sound of my alarm, press the snooze button and sleep for ten more minutes until the alarm rings again. I then get up, eat breakfast, work off then head of to work.  
  
My job is exciting, well most of the time. It can get a bit boring at some points, just waiting in the RMP but other than that, it is fun. On this particular day, I wasn't riding with my usual partner, Faith Yokas, but with Ty Davis. Faith was taking a personal day to spend with her to children, Emily and Charlie.  
  
I walked into the station late as usual, the captain yelling at me to hurry and get changed before roll call. I wasn't the person to be early or on time. I was almost always late, which really pissed the captain off. Today was no different.  
  
I ran into the meeting room doing up the sleeves of my jacket.  
  
"There is a rapist on the lose. We need to catch him. He has raped four girls( aged fourteen to sixteen) in two nights. This is serious, folks. Boscorelli, why are you late again?" he questioned with an annoyed voice.  
  
"Sorry, boss. I won't do it again," I said cheeky.  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
Davis and I left the crowded station for a night full of action. My determination started to kick in. We had to find this rapist. He couldn't go around raping all these girls, it was wrong; it was a crime.  
  
"So. . . what's new? Any new girlfriends?" Davis asked wryly.  
  
I looked over at him. "Yeah. Lydia. She's cool, but she doesn't like me to use profanity."  
  
"Right. . ."  
  
All of a sudden a voice came over our radio.  
  
"55 Charlie, we have a MVA on the Brooklyn Bridge," it announced.  
  
"55 Charlie we're on it."  
  
We arrived at the scene in five minutes. We have to walk about a quarter of a mile to get there because there was so much traffic blocking it. Those damn idiots are too stupid to get out of the way when cops come.  
  
We finished that scene after forty-five minutes. We had to help the paramedics out with taking some patients to the hospital, the less critical ones. Our next call was a robbery on Main Street. Some dumb ass had decided to rob a liquor store in broad daylight. He put up a fight, but it was easy to catch him.  
  
"So, you want to go for a drink with me and some other people from the 55?" Ty asked me after the shift had ended.  
  
"Sure. Who else is going?" "Alex, Jimmy, Kim, Doc, and Carlos." He said, daydreaming slightly.  
  
"Yeah. Sounds fun. Let's go; I'll drive."  
  
We left to go to the pub. When we got there, everyone else was there. I ordered a pint and sat down with the rest of them.  
  
"So, Bosco has something he wants to tell you all." Ty spoke laughing.  
  
I glared at him, unamused, "What?"  
  
"You know, the new la-day in your life."  
  
"Oh. . . It's nothing really. I just have a new girlfriend."  
  
"Amazing." Kim said rolling her eyes.  
  
Time passed. I noticed that Jimmy was drinking a lot. He had four empty glasses around him, and one that was full.  
  
"Jimmy, you alright?" I asked, my eyes full of worry.  
  
"Hahah, Bos my man! What's new?" he said, obviously drunk.  
  
"No more beers Jimmy, come on, I'm taking you home."  
  
"N-no. Not home. Any where but home."  
  
Something was clearly up with him. Even though he was drunk, you could tell something was up.  
  
"Okay, okay. You can stay with me. Let's go."  
  
Everyone look at me, in awe. I was acting like a mother. I just didn't want to see Jimmy get hurt or worse killed. We had just started to be rather good friends.  
  
"What?" I said, noticing the other faces. I grabbed Jimmy by the arm, pulling him towards my car. I laid him in the backseat so he could rest on the way home. He suddenly sat up. "Joey! What about Joey!" he asked panicking.  
  
"Kim will take care of him." I said trying to calm him down.  
  
We reached my apartment. I practically had to drag him up to my place, he was so drunk. I made him a cup of coffee and sat him down on my couch. I sat down too. I stared at him for awhile, wondering why he didn't want to go back to his own place. I thought I should try to talk to him, he was less drunk now anyways.  
  
"Uh, Jimmy? I just wanted to know why you didn't want to go to your own place."  
  
"They're watching," was all he said before he fell asleep.  
Should I continue? 


	2. Chapter two

"They're watching? What do you mean they're watching?" I asked, starting to get really worried.  
  
Jimmy looked at me, his eyes full of fear, "They're. . .watching." He got up and closed the curtains on all the windows and turned of all the lights.  
  
"Jimmy, you're starting to freak me out. Are you alright?"  
  
"Bosco, they're going to get me. Kill me. I'm. . . scared," he said in a slight whisper. "They're gonna kill me."  
  
"Jimmy, you need some help man. Let's go talk to someone."  
  
"NO! Let me stay here. I don't want to go anywhere." He said falling to the ground. He started to cry. Real tears of fear.  
  
I kneeled down beside him, putting my hand on his back and rubbing it hoping that it would make him feel better. He just swatted my hand away. I helped him up and lied him down on the couch, with a blanket over top of his body. I hoped that he would maybe get some sleep and he would tell me everything in the morning.  
  
I woke up the next morning to find Jimmy sitting relaxed on the couch.  
  
"Jimmy," I spoke sitting on the couch beside him. "We need to talk."  
  
"Uh, okay." He said, unsure of what was happening.  
  
"Yesterday night, you said some weird things. Like they're watching or something. Is everything alright with you?" I asked.  
  
"What. . . yeah everything's fine." He said. You could tell by the look in his eyes that he lying. "I. . . uh. . . say weird things sometimes."  
  
"Jimmy, honestly man. You can tell me if something is bugging you. I can tell there's something up. You're not acting normal."  
  
"No, there's nothing." He said, and he left. I wanted to chase after him but I decided not to. I just left him to go wherever he pleased. I figured he'd come back if he needed to. I decided it would be best to call Kim.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Kim, this is um. . . Bosco." I said nervously.  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Kim, I'm worried about Jimmy. You know how he came back to my place yesterday? Well, he told me weird things. Stuff like they're watching and they're going to kill him. Do you know what he's talking about?  
  
"Well, he has been acting strange lately. Maybe we should talk to him after our shifts tonight." She responded.  
  
"Sure that's sounds good. I'll pick you two up at the firehouse at eleven."  
  
The day went by normally. Faith was back and of course she interrogated me when she found out something was bothering me. After the shift, I went to pick up Jimmy and Kim. We drove to the local coffee shop two blocks from the firehouse.  
  
"Jimmy, we both are really worried about you. You've been acting weird lately. Please tell us what's going on." I asked  
  
"Nothing is going on." He said glaring out the window.  
  
"Jimmy." Kim said. Her tone was enough to make Jimmy spill out everything.  
  
"Fine. Some people are watching me and they want to hurt me. That's it."  
  
"Oh God. Jimmy you need to go to the police."  
  
"No, they said they'd kill me for sure if I told anyone especially the police. Oh no. . ." Jimmy ducked down in his seat.  
  
"What is it?" I asked looking around.  
  
"Its them. They see me. T-they're coming. Oh no. . ." 


	3. Chapter Three

Two men, who seemed to be in their late thirties came up to their table in the tiny coffee shop. The looked at Kim and me with a nasty grin on their faces. Suddenly one got to his knees and looked under the table.  
  
"Aha! We've found you! Come out here for a moment, Mr. Doherty," the younger of the two said.  
  
"No, you'll never get me. Never!" He said with a shaking sound in his voice.  
  
"We'll see about that!" Roger (the older one) said, chuckling.  
  
He reached under the table and grabbed Jimmy by the scruff of the collar on his jacket. He proceeded to drag him out until he was on his back in the middle of the floor. Roger then started to punch Jimmy with all his might.  
  
"Hey! I'm a cop you know!" I shouted, unsure of what to say.  
  
"Ooh, how I'm scared. Is the little cop gonna come and beat me up?"  
  
"That's it," I said. " I'm calling for backup." I kind of wish I didn't say those last few words. The two of them got up and stalked towards me.  
  
"You wouldn't dare," one of them whispered in my ear. He pulled his wrist so it was level to his ear, and took a swing for my face. Luckily I ducked out of the way just in time and he missed me. I took a swing at his stomach, and nailed my shot. While he keeled to the ground, I kicked the other in the privates. I grabbed Jimmy and told Kim to follow us to my car.  
  
"We're going to the police, now.'  
  
"No," Jimmy said, gasping for air. " We can't. Let's just go home." He was starting to get woozy; his eyes were rolling into his head.  
  
'Jimmy?. . . Jimmy, what's wrong? Oh no, Jimmy!" Kim was saying frantically.  
  
We both looked around to find Jimmy unconscious. I froze; I had absolutely no clue what to do, whatsoever. His head swayed from side to side until Kim took hold of his head.  
  
"B-Bosco, we have to go to Mercy, fast," Kim responded.  
  
I raced down the quiet streets of New York. I didn't care that at any moment a cop could stop me, I mean I was a cop my self and all. Even though it only took moments to reach the hospital, it seemed like hours. It was like time slowed down, you know.  
  
We finally reached the hospital. I picked up Jimmy and rushed him in through the emergency doors. There, a doctor took him from my hands and rushed him into the trauma room. I followed him.  
  
"What happened?" he questioned.  
  
"Some guys just came into the restaurant we were in, and starting attacking him." We waited for what seemed like ages. About half past four, the doctor came to where we were sitting.  
  
"Mr. Boscorelli, Ms. Zambrano. May I have a word with you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Kim managed to mutter out. It was the first she had spoken since we reached the hospital.  
  
"Mr. Doherty has suffered some serious injuries. He has received many blows to the head and ribs. He isn't in critical condition, but we want to observe him for a couple more days."  
  
"Can we see him?" Kim asked.  
  
"No problem," he said.  
  
We followed him down the long corridor of the hospital. He was no longer in the trauma room, but in his own separate room. He was lying there awake, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Jimmy!" Kim cried out, rushing to his side. She grabbed his hand and held it tightly in her own grasp. She squeezed tightly until Jimmy finally spoke.  
  
"Hey. What happened?" he asked, groggily.  
  
"Well. . .uh. . ." Kim started to say, but stopped after looking at the state of Jimmy's face. She started to cry. Kim looked at me for reassurance.  
  
I took Kim into my embrace, while I started to explain things to my new friend. "Jimmy, those guys you were telling me about in my apartment came to the restaurant we were dining at and attacked you. You were hurt pretty bad, man."  
  
Kim started to sob louder. "Kim, don't cry. It will be just fine," Jimmy spoke quietly. His voice sounded a little raspy. "Come here. Come see me."  
  
Before we went in, the doctor's had warned us that Jimmy might have trouble talking since he was punched in the neck as well as various other parts. They had told us that he would only be able to talk in short, fragmented sentences. It was hard for not only Kim but me to see Jimmy in a state like this. Jimmy was the hero, not the victim.  
  
Kim walked towards Jimmy, wiping her tears away with her tiny hands. "Jimmy. . . Oh Jimmy, I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Kimmy, why? Don't be sorry," he said stroking her hair.  
  
"It was my fault. We should have never taken you out for coffee. I was just so worried about you. Bosco told me what happened. Oh God Jimmy, I was scared." She started to sob even more. Tears stained her face, and all Jimmy could do was stare. He stared into complete blankness, try to piece together what had just happened. Why was he in the hospital? Why did he get beat up? So many thoughts crossed his mind.  
  
It wasn't until I snapped him out of his dazed the he regained his composure. He was in for a long and bumpy road ahead of him.  
  
Authours note: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, I really appreciate it. All I need to now is, should I continue? 


End file.
